Noche de invierno
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: Recuerdos de una noche inolvidable, recuerdos recordados en la espera, la espera para ser amada otra vez... Rv/CB... Dejen reviews!


_**Noche de invierno.**_

Aunque ya hayan pasado casi 5 años, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Era invierno, nevaba a mas no poder; estábamos solos, aislados de cualquier persona; era una misión de una semana; ese era el sexto, mas bien último día; estábamos muy lejos de nuestra ciudad; debíamos vigilar ese bosque, ya que alguien tramaba algo, y se sospechaba que el plan era planeado en esa zona. Ese día, jamás lo olvidaré, ni el comienzo de la mañana, ni el final de la noche, la noche más calurosa de mi vida…

Eran las 7:30 a.m., yo estaba despierta, preparaba el desayuno, un té de hierbas para mí, y leche de soya para ti, hacia frío, mucho frío, te levantaste, no te molestaste en quitarte la frazada en la cual estabas cubierto. Te di tu desayuno y nos sentamos en la mesa.

"**_Gracias_**" me dijiste.

"De nada" te respondí.

Bebimos nuestros desayunos en pleno silencio, sólo se oían unos pocos copos de nieve caer, pero yo no estaba tranquila, sentía tus ojos en mí, me ponían nerviosa, pero decidí no decir nada, te acercaste a mí, me puse mucho más nerviosa todavía.

"**_Te pasa algo_**?"

"No, no, t-todo esta bien"

"**_Porque tartamudeas_**?"

"Pu-pues, porque hace frío"

"**_Pero yo soy mas friolento que tu, y no tiemblo, te sucede algo mas_**?"

"Porque haces tantas preguntas? ¬¬ "

"**_Esta bien, lo siento_**"

Seguimos con nuestros desayunos, me mostraba como siempre, pero por dentro suspiraba de alivio de que no te hubieras dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa por ti. Luego de que desayunáramos, quise lavar las tazas, pero tú te impusiste, tomándome de la mano. En ese momento agradecí tanto a Dios que tenia puesta la capucha de mi abrigo, para que no notases mi sonrojo.

"**_Yo me encargo_**"

"No importa, yo puedo"

"**_Anda vamos, tu preparaste el desayuno, a mi me toca limpiar_**"

"Esta bien, pero, p-puedes, soltar mi mano?"

"O/O, **_Si, si, l-lo siento_**"

"Esta bien, no importa"

Me soltaste, muy lentamente, acariciando mi mano, cualquiera con un poco de cerebro se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no dije nada, pues lo disfrute. Luego de eso, te cambiaste, con dificultad, ya que hacia frío, y no querías despegarte de la frazada. Te dirigiste hacia la ventana, donde yo estaba, te paraste a mi lado, me miraste un segundo, aunque yo estaba mirando al frente me di cuenta, y luego miraste el paisaje. Era hermoso, frío, pero hermoso, la nieve había aumentado un poco, solo un poco, y llenaba a los pinos de la bella y fría sustancia blanca.

"**_Que hermoso, no lo crees Raven_**?"

"Si, extrañare este paisaje, pero no su frió"

"**_Jeje, igual yo_**"

Volteando hacia él "Los chicos te mandaron algún mensaje?"

"**_Si, casi lo olvido, Cyborg me dijo que nos recogera mañana a las 8:30 a.m. "_**

"Osea que este es nuestro último día aquí"

Suspirando con algo de tristeza "Si, eso supongo."

"Al fin, ya no soporto este frío despiadado"

"**_Ni, yo… bueno, eh, creo que… iré a revisar los radares, para ver si hay algo interesante_**"

"Te acompaño, yo también estoy aburrida"

Los dos fuimos a ver los radares, no había nada en especial, todo estaba tranquilo. Entonces fui hacia la habitación, a buscar mi libro, ya eran las 17:23, volví al living y me senté en el sillón a leer un poco. Te sentaste junto a mí, no me quitabas los ojos de encima, me ponías cada vez más y más nerviosa, hasta que ya no resistí.

Cerrando el libro "Por que me miras tanto?"

"**_Que acaso mira esta prohibido_**?"

"Que gracioso, enserio basta"

Me volví a concentrar en mi libro, pero me di cuenta que no me hiciste caso, entonces volví a reclamarte.

"Deja de mirarme!"

"**_Repito, acaso mirar esta prohibido_**?"

"Enserio Chico Bestia, basta"

"**_Yo no conocía esa ley_**"

"Basta! Me pones nerviosa"

"**_Porque_**?"

"Porque no me gusta que me miren"

"**_Porque no_**?"

"Porque me incomoda, ahora, déjame leer tranquila"

Vi apenas que embozaste una sonrisa picara, volví a mi libro, pero, de nuevo, no hiciste caso, tus ojos seguían en mi, no podía alejarlos de ninguna forma.

"Basta!"

Solo te limitaste a sonreír de forma picara.

"Ya se que mirar no esta prohibido! Pero al menos dime porque me miras tanto! Tengo algo en el rostro o que?"

"**_No, tu rostro está prefecto_**"

"Entonces?"

"**_Es por eso que lo miro_**"

En ese momento, me sentía muy sonrojada, te levantaste, aun con esa sonrisa picara, y te fuiste, estuve como 5 minutos paralizada, luego, sacudí un poco la cabeza y volví a mi libro, solo que ya no estaba tan concentrada.

Luego llego la noche, la nieve había aumentado bastante, junto con el frío, no había forma de salir afuera y no congelarse y no quedar cubierto por nieve en un segundo.

Hacía demasiado frío, yo estaba aún sentada en el sillón, creí que moriría congelada, de repente, siento dos brazos calidos abrazándome. Si, eras tú.

"Q-q-que haces?"

No contestaste.

"C-c-chico Bestia, que haces?"

"**_Yo también tengo frío, y así estoy algo caliente, no me importa si te gusta o no_**"

"Está bien"

Pasaron unos minutos, el frío y la nieve habían aumentado, seguías abrazado a mí, pero no me importaba, el frío me había ablandado.

Se hacia mas de noche, ya estábamos inundados por la nieve, y casi muertos por el frío, era probable morir de hipotermia en ese lugar.

"**_Raven_**?"

"Si?"

"**_Tengo frío_**"

"Yo también"

"**_Podríamos morir con este frío, hasta yo lo se_**"

"Es verdad, pero no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien"

En susurro casi inaudible, pero como aclare, casi "**_Hay una manera de calentarnos_**"

"Que dijiste?"

"**_Nada, olvídalo_**"

De repente me soltaste, y te sentaste junto a mi, tenias una mirada seria, pensativa, pero a la vez, decidida.

"**_Me canse de esperar_**"

"De que estas hablando?"

De repente te levantaste, te acercaste hacia mis labios un 90 y yo el 10 que restaba, fue un beso dulce y calido, fue muy tierno.

"**_Te amo_**"

Sonriendo "Yo también"

Sonreíste, y me volviste a besar, tan dulcemente como antes, fue mágico.

"**_Hay una manera de calentarnos_**"

Dicho eso, miraste hacia la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, de ahí se veía una de las camas, luego te volviste hacia mí, yo había entendido, y asentí, si esa iba a ser mi última noche, tenía que pasarla bien.

Me tomaste de las manos y me levantaste del sillón, luego me tomaste por la cintura, y me volviste a besar, pero esta vez, parecías querer devorarme, la pasión de ese beso no la había visto nunca, pero seguí tu juego, con mi brazo derecho abrasé tu cuello, y con mi otra mano, entrelace mis dedos en tu pelo. Ese era un juego para dos, el cual, ambos, estábamos jugando muy bien.

Sin dejar de besarme me llevaste hacia la habitación, cerraste la puerta, me quitaste la capa de un tirón, y la tiraste hacia un rincón, luego me llevaste hacia una de las camas, que bueno que las dos eran grandes, y quedaste sobre mí.

Cuando al fin te despegaste de mis labios, me miraste, sonreíste, y me diste otro pequeño beso, luego pasaste a mi mejilla, luego a mi cuello. Ahí los besos dejaron de ser cortos, te quedaste besando mi cuello por un tiempo, de repente siento tus dedos en mi espalda, sin darme cuanta me habías desabrochado el abrigo, y tus dedos querían desabrochar mi sostén.

"Espera! H-ha-hace frío y…"

"**_No te preocupes, tengo mucho calor para darte_**"

Y luego me susurraste esas palabras, nunca supe de donde las sacaste, pero jamás las olvidare…

"_**Tonight, I'll make you mine, you're going to like it, don't worry abaut that, I can show you the stars, just give your body to me and I promise you love**_" (_Esta noche, te voy a hacer mía, te va a gustar, no te preocupes de eso, yo puedo enseñarte las estrellas, solo dame tu cuerpo, y te prometo amor_)

Entonces me volviste a besar, me quitaste el abrigo, te quitaste el tuyo, luego, terminaste tu tarea, me quitaste el sostén, luego seguiste por tus pantalones y tu ropa interior, ya hecho eso, hiciste lo mismo conmigo, luego te acercaste más y me besaste, entonces…

Lo hiciste, me hiciste tuya.

El frío comenzó a desaparecer, la pasión comenzó a arder, tu respirabas fuerte, pero sonreías, yo gemía de placer, ambos continuamos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Me hundí en tu pecho y tu acariciabas mi espalda con tanta delicadeza, que me enamorabas mas de ti… Luego llego la mañana.

Me desperté, note que seguíamos en la misma posición, me despegue un poco de tu pecho y me fije en la hora.

"Chico Bestia… Chico Bestia…"

Despertando "**_Eh? Que… que pasa_**?"

"Son las 8:21 a.m., Cyborg vendrá en 10 minutos, bueno, 9 en realidad, hay que levantarse."

"**_De acuerdo, y… por cierto, te amo_**"

Lo bese en los labios "Yo mas"

"**_No, yo mas_**"

"Empate, quieres?"

"**_Jeje, esta bien_**"

Entonces nos cambiamos, ordenamos la cama y Cyborg llego, así que volvimos a la torre, nadie hablaba durante el viaje, pero tú y yo intercambiábamos miradas, luego llegamos a la torre, los otros nos recibieron calidamente, de veras extrañábamos el calor de Jump City.

Robin estaba algo enojado, porque nos envió a una misión en vano, pero tú y yo sabemos que siempre se lo agradeceremos. Cuando llegamos era de noche, así que todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero al otro día, ya no estabas.

Te fuiste, sin decirme adiós, sin explicarme nada, sin aunque sea dejar una miserable nota, me abandonaste. Te odiaba, odie haberme entregado a ti, y lo que mas odiaba era que estaba mintiendo, jamás podría odiarte, y menos odiar lo que hicimos.

Un año después, volví a ese lugar, quería recordar, fui la misma semana, fuimos yo y mi soledad. Esperaba, al menos, verte en los sueños, pero el sexto día, la noche más fría, volviste.

Ya no me importo nada, solo quería volverte a besar, no te pregunte nada, ya que parecías no querer responder nada, y entonces, volviste a hacerme tuya, volvimos a hacer el amor otra vez, pero al otro día, desapareciste.

El año siguiente fue igual, y el otro también...

Ahora estoy aquí, en la misma cama, esperando los minutos para volverte a ver, es el sexto día, el día que añoro todo el año, el día en que volveremos a encontrarnos, para amarnos, como aquella vez, como aquella noche de invierno… Entonces llegas, y vuelves a hacerlo, me vuelves a hacer tuya…

**FIN**.

Espero que les halla gustado!! Creo que me esmere no? Bueno, dejen reviews, por favor!! Besos…

Atte: Fer the best-ia


End file.
